helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeda Kokoro
こころ |image = |caption = Maeda Kokoro promoting "BEYOOOOOND1St" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 168cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = |label = |mcolor = Sea Blue |generation = |debutsingle = Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist |join = June 9, 2018 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = April 1, 2015 |generation1 = 24th Generation |graduate1 = July 14, 2018 |days1 = 3 Years, 3 Months, 14 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, BEYOOOOONDS, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi |blog = |autograph = }}Maeda Kokoro (前田こころ) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Ame no Mori Kawa Umi and the combined group BEYOOOOONDS. She first joined as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei and was introduced on May 4, 2015 alongside seven other girls at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Maeda was born on June 23, 2002 in Saitama, Japan. 2015 On April 1, Maeda officially joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, and Okamoto Honoka. Maeda participated in the opening act and as a back dancer for the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~. 2016 Maeda participated in the opening act and as a back dancer for the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~, ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~, and ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~. From November 3 to November 20, Maeda participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 In 2017, Maeda was featured in ℃-ute's "To Tomorrow" and Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music videos as a back dancer. From January 5 to January 9, Maeda participated in the opening act and as a backup dancer for ℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~, and from April 1 to June 4, she participated in ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~. On May 5, she won the judge's dance award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "Suki Sugite Baka Mitai". From October 26 to November 12, Maeda performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan, taking on the roles of ♭ Gumi's Yoko and Yohan. 2018 On February 13, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 2~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori and Shimakura Rika, where she performed a cover of "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita". On March 20, she participated in a fanclub event titled Engeki Joshibu "Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan" DVD Hatsubai Kinen Special Event in Nagoya at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori and Shimakura Rika. On May 6, she won the judge's dance award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "Silver no Udedokei". On May 11, Maeda appeared on Fuji TV's Monomane Kouhaku Uta Gassen, as a back-up dancer for former ℃-ute member Okai Chisato, alongside Horie Kizuki, Kanatsu Mizuki, and Ono Kotomi. On June 9, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Maeda was selected alongside Okamura Minami and Yamazaki Yuhane to join the second new group which already includes Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime and would debut later in 2018.Yamagishi Riko. ""発表！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-06-09. On September 23, Maeda was appointed with eight other OG and active Hello! Project members from Saitama Prefecture as Host City Special Supporters for Kumagaya during the Rugby World Cup 2019 hosted by Japan."「熊谷圏オーガニックフェス、ラグビーワールドカップ2019™開催1年前イベント」中島早貴、浜浦彩乃(こぶしファクトリー)出演！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-09-19.<"ラグビーワールドカップ2019™開催1年前イベント" (in Japanese). Saitama Prefecture. 2018-09-18. On October 19, the name of her group was revealed as Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. It was also announced that it would be part of the collective group BEYOOOOONDS with the group led by Ichioka named CHICA#TETSU and the winners of the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. 2019 On March 25, it was announced that she and Kawamura Ayano both became members of the Hello! Project Mobile advertising department and the monthly exclusive radio program Hello! Project Mobile Sendenkaigi, joining current members Nonaka Miki and Ogata Risa.Kawamura Ayano. "☆ハロ！モバ新入部員☆川村文乃" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2019-03-25. On June 24, Maeda celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Maeda Kokoro Birthday Event 2019 with two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Her father is a chef who specializes in Italian cuisine, and she has an older brother. She owns a Yorkshire terrier named Natsu."ハロプロ研修生・前田こころに20の質問！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-07-25. |-|Education= When Maeda joined Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2019, Maeda is currently in second year of high school. |-|Sports= Kokoro has a black belt in karate, was a runner up in a prefectural tournament and participated three times at the national level. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Maeda Kokoro has acquired: *'Ono Mizuho:' Maeda is particularly close to her former generation mate and rival Ono Mizuho, and their pairing name is "MizuKoko" (みずここ).http://hpkenshu.web.fc2.com/kenblog/tamago_2016_06/p_393.html *'Yamazaki Yuhane:' She gets along best with Yamazaki Yuhane in Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. *'Ichioka Reina:' She is also close to Ichioka Reina. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Maeda Kokoro: *'Maekoko' (まえここ)"ハロプロ進化論の最新形態「超・令和型アイドル」BEYOOOOONDSインタビュー（１）" (in Japanese). ENTAME next. 2019-04-16. *'Kokoro-chan' (こころちゃん): A nickname given to her by ."BEYOOOOONDS FCイベント2018 ~冬の陣ZIN ~" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2018-12-03. *'Koko' (ここ): Used by Yanagawa Nanami. *'Kocchan' (こっちゃん ): Used by Kudo Haruka. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Maeda Kokoro (前田こころ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 168cmMaeda Kokoro. "女装じゃないよ！笑 ʚ♡ɞ 前田こころ" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Blog. 2019-02-11. *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2018-06-09: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi member **2018-10-19: BEYOOOOONDS member (as part of Ame no Mori Kawa Umi) *'BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Member Color:' Sea Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015–2018) **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (2018–present) **BEYOOOOONDS (2018–present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Watching videos of Hello! Project, listening to music *'Special Skills:' Karate (2nd degree blackbelt) *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop (idols) *'Strength:' She does everything full-force *'Weakness:' She's very afraid of things *'Favorite Food:' Soba, crushed red pepper and cheese *'Least Favorite Food:' Tomatoes and green peppers *'Favorite Colors:' White, pink, red, yellow *'Favorite Sport:' Karate *'Charm Points:' Her brown eyes and husky voice *'Motto:' "Shinken shoubu" (真剣勝負; Give it your all) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Honto no Jibun", "Nani wa Tomo Are!", "Tachiagirl", "Moshimo...", "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa", "Koi Dorobou" *'Looks Up To:' Kudo Haruka, Sasaki Rikako Publications Magazines *2019.10.25 IDOL FILE magazine vol.17 : 90's FASHION Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ *2018 Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~ *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi *2019 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ *2020 Arabeyooooonds Nights Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) TV Programs *2016-2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Internet *2015– Hello! Project Station *2018– Upcoming *2018– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Radio *2019- Hello! Project Mobile Sendenkaigi (ハロ！モバ宣伝会議) (Hello! Project Mobile exclusive) Music Videos *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (as a back dancer) *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a back dancer) Trivia *She wants to debut in a new unit within Hello! Project and give smiles and energy to people. *She failed a Morning Musume 12th Generation audition, so she joined the Kenshuusei to get practice in the hopes of still debuting. *She was worried at first because she doesn't have any experience in singing or dancing and didn't know how things would go, but she's had a lot of fun in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She wants to get good enough at dancing that people would think she's good, since right now she still has minimal experience with it. *In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream is to debut in Hello! Project and become an idol who has many activities. *In the drama Budokan, she was shown as a 13th generation member of the fictional group NEXT YOU in the year 2028. *In ℃-ute Okai Chisato Birthday Event 2016, Okai Chisato gave her a catchphrase and pose, where she holds her fist to her chest and says "My heart is here!" (私の心はここにある!; Watashi no Kokoro wa Koko ni Aru!). She also uses this phrase to begin her blog posts. *Her family celebrated her 2017 award with her father's homemade pasta. *She shares the same last name as original S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka, former Hello! Project soloist Maeda Yuki, and former Hello Pro Egg member Maeda Irori. See Also *Gallery:Maeda Kokoro *List:Maeda Kokoro Discography Featured In *List:Maeda Kokoro Concert & Event Appearances *List:Maeda Kokoro Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Profile *BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) es:Maeda Kokoro Category:Blood Type A Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Cancer Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:Blue Member Color Category:Horse Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Maeda Kokoro